Cats & Dogs
by BuBBly CaNis luPus
Summary: He had always loved—maybe not loved per say—blue instead of red, black instead of white, and most of all, he loved cats instead of dogs. And believe it or not, those tiny, little, almost non-existent differences were the things that drove us apart.


**Cats & Dogs**

_BuBBly CaNis luPus_

* * *

He had always loved—maybe not _loved_ per say—blue instead of red, black instead of white, snakes instead of slugs, and most of all, he loved cats instead of dogs.

And believe it or not, those _tiny, little, almost non-existent _differences were the things that drove us apart.

* * *

My alarm clock blared out its ugly tune announcing to the world that it was exactly 6:30 in the morning.

A little over two months ago, we would have just awoken from a restless night had it not been for the comfort we exuded to each other. Lazily, I would slap the alarm clock and curse myself for being needed at the hospital more than I was needed in the arms of the one I love.

It would always be the same routine every morning. He'd wake up only a second after I left the room, finally noticing the lack of body heat. He would then follow me into the bathroom, steal the toothbrush in my hand, smirk sluggishly and dart away before I could even think of taking it back. All while running his fingers through his hair as if to tempt me.

After getting ready only three minutes before me—and teasing me about how utterly slow I was afterward—he would get enough breakfast on the table to feed the both of us. Two tomatoes for him and buttered toast with a tomato on top for me. I was the only one he would share his precious tomatoes with.

We would kiss good-bye and take off; he would train while I was at work. And no matter how many injuries Naruto had pounded into him—although he would never admit it was Naruto who had beat him to this extent—he would always be leaning on a tree waiting for me the moment my shift ended. Even if I had to stay a couple hours longer to save a patient, he would still be there when I walked out the door with a little snack for me in his hands.

But that was then and nothing's ever the same without him.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, I love you and everything, and you know I only want the best for you, but I think you should move on."

Sakura looked idly out of the window as if she had not heard the blonde's comment just a moment ago.

"I know Ino-chan, but I can't help but feel that it was all a huge mistake and when I wake up it would all go back to the way it was."

Ino sighed and twirled her drink with her finger. "It's hard, I know, but I honestly think that if he wanted to apologize, he would have done so already." She laid her hand on Sakukra's shoulder. "I'm having a party tonight, wanna come?"

Sakura would've usually agreed immediately with a promise to bring Sasuke over for at least 20 minutes. He would scowl and sigh later, but he would always join Sakura to keep her company.

She smiled sadly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Ino."

* * *

What had started as a tiny disagreement had slowly developed into a full-blown fight that had ultimately caused the end of our relationship. He moved out that night and left me with everything: the furniture, the pictures and the gifts he had bought me as apologies, but worst of all were the memories he left with me.

He never came back.

I still saw him around the village, walking by the supermarket with a bagful of tomatoes or sometimes even at the hospital after an especially rough mission, but we never made an effort to talk. _He_ never made an effort to talk.

And the silly thing that had caused me the worst pain in my life? Squished together on a couch made for one, we were discussing the future—_our _future, _together_—when we came across the subjects of pets. Dogs or cats? I, of course, absolutely _needed_ a dog and he simply _adored_ cats. Or at least liked them more than dogs. The discussion turned into something vicious and the rest was, like they say, history.

It's never easy to have something you've always wanted finally given to you, only to be taken away far too soon. Like the pet hamster you get after begging for months and months that's finally given to you on your birthday and then ripped from your hands when it dies of some unknown disease. Except it's worse for me. I still see him around the village whereas you can't ever see your precious hamster ever again. I am reminded of my mistake every single day when I catch a blur of blue out of the corner of my eye.

So don't tell me it was stupid. Don't tell me I should've run back to him, crying big fat tears; don't tell me to do anything but wait. Wait for him to come back when he's ready like I've been doing for most of my life.

Patience is a virtue after all.

* * *

When Sakura walked into Ino's apartment, she could've sworn that there had been an explosion of balloons just a moment ago.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" It was safe to assume that Naruto was already on his way to jump Sakura. "WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?! THE PARTY STARTED A WHILE AGO!"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU NARUTO! THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD!!"

And this was how Sakura spent the rest of her night. Making conversation by yelling at her friends who were just about…2 inches away.

If Sasuke had been with her, she was sure she wouldn't have to break her vocal cords just to say hi to her friends. With Sasuke at her side, she would just have to nod her head in the general direction of her friend; Sasuke never let her out of his sight.

But Sasuke wasn't here and Sakura doubted that he would ever be again.

* * *

Another six months had passed. I barely went out after Ino's party. Just to celebrate a friend's birthday or some anniversary. I doubled my shifts against the protest of my fellow colleagues and tried to drown myself in my work. Something to do other than think about him. Something to distract me from his perfect features that I doubted I would ever see again. I believed—perhaps hoped might be a more accurate word—that one day we would be together again. And that was the only reason I survived each day.

* * *

I'm not sure what would've happened if I wasn't crossing the street at exactly 12:09 p.m. on a Sunday afternoon. And to think I was almost—just _this_ close—going to give up on him. I must have been absolutely mad when that thought crossed my mind. Before my very eyes, the oh-so famous Uchiha Sasuke was attempting to buy a dog. With his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, he was gesturing to the various breeds of dogs to the pet shop owner. After two minutes of staring, it seemed he had finally noticed me. His eyes widened and he paled instantly. He glanced around his surroundings, perhaps looking for an escape route, before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I skip into the store with a smile on my face and a new twinkle in my eye to question the shop owner. He winks at me and tells me that the "young gentleman with the weird hair" had been asking about dogs. With a smile, he also mentions that the young gentleman had let it slip that the dog was going to be used to apologize to a "certain annoying girl".

I think it's about time I paid a visit to my Sasuke.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke opened his door to find a note that read: You know, I've always _loved_ Siberian Huskies.

The writing seemed familiar in a vague _I-used-to-see-this-everyday-but-not-anymore_ sort of way. But he knew of only one person who would use such absurd pink paper. For the first time in five months, Uchiha Sasuke smiled and even Naruto admitted that there was a new bounce in his step.

* * *

**Teehee! I just wrote this yesterday after seeing an inspiring! thingy for the first time in months. And yes that thingy did concern a dog.  
Review please!**


End file.
